To be Hokage, To be Pirate King
by Babydragon45
Summary: Read and enjoy the story of two friends set out on fulfilling their dreams, this is inspired by another fanfic called the biju biju fruit


**Chapter 1:** The Beginning of Uzumaki Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy

 **Authors Notes: yoo, this is my first fanfic… yeah… please enjoy**

Ok, so let's start of this story with two legends…. Just cause. I mean not "just cause", there is a legit reason but I'm kind of too lazy to state that reason, wait not too lazy… you know what, let's just get this thing started.

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate, his name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed, his last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world; "Want my treasures? It's possible… I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in 'that' place." And with those few words, the world has entered the Pirate era.

Once appeared a nine-tailed demon fox who rampaged widely at any chance it could get. Its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled the strongest chakra users among the Konoha alliance. One brave chakra user was able to seal up the demon, but because of that he lost his life, that chakra user was known as the 4th Hokage.

In a small seaport in the eastern sea about one year ago, a pirate ship landed in a small peaceful village. In the afternoon, a 7-year old boy with black hair and in a white t-shirt with a picture of an anchor on it stood upon the head of the said pirate ship with a small knife. "Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" called out a pirate who had red hair and a straw hat.

"hmph! I'm not joking this time! I've had enough!," shouted the village boy who was apparently named Monkey D. Luffy. "I'll prove it for you all to see!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!"

"Luffy is going to do something funny again." Said another member of the pirate crew.

"ARRRGGGHH!" shouted Luffy as he shoved the knife into his left cheek right under his eye.

"WHAAAAAAA!" shouted out pretty much all of the pirate crew members that were watching the young boy.

"OUCH!"

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing!?"

…. Ok, you know what… maybe we should look towards our other main character. But maybe we should go back maybe three hours… 10 O'clock or half past 10, sometime during classtime.

"HOKAGE, SIR!" shouted a young man, with a konoha (if you do not know what this is, google it) forehead protector tied around his forehead, addressing the older man in the room.

"what's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" asked the old man.

"Yes, he is vandalising your house, sir!"

"And this time with paint!" exclaimed another young man who came charging in.

"And honestly… he is not that bad for a four-year-old." Muttered the other young man under his voice.

With a great sigh the Hokage put on his Hokage hat and left his small Hokage office which he shared with the mayor and went to go see his Hokage home which is located on the… edge of a cliff above the small village… what? Where else would I put it, it seemed like a good place for the story… anyways, back to the story.

A 4-year old boy with large goggles on his forehead, blonde hair spiky hair and six scars… or whiskers, three on each cheek, was hanging from a rope which was tied to his waist while holding a paint brush and a container of paint with a cartoonish painting of the Hokage but with a bigger nose and big lips. "Hey! stop causing trouble!" shouted a bystander underneath the cliff…. Ok, it's a small cliff like 5 meters up… stop questioning it.

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" shouted the young boy with a large grin on his face, "None of you would be able to do something like this! But I can! I'm incredible!"

"Geez, what has that idiot done?" muttered the Hokage as he appeared with the bystanders. "How did he even get in there?"

"Hokage, sir, I apologise for this." said a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties who had his hair tied above his forehead protector, with a vest on and a large scare across his nose.

"Oh! Iruka."

Iruka took a deep breath and shouted, "What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here you moron!"

"Oh no! that's Mr Iruka!"

Fast forward to probably 30 minutes later, in the forest with other 4-year old children with Naruto tied up front and Mr Iruka Lecturing him about his future.

Mr Iruka still feeling frustrated with Naruto shouted, "Time for a 'Henge no jutsu' test! Everyone line up and transform into me!"

"WHHHHAAAAATTT!?"

One after the other student transformed into Mr Iruka successfully while all feeling resentment towards Naruto and clearly saying it loud enough for him to hear it. Now it was finally Naruto's turn and… well he transformed into an older naked female version of himself which he called 'Sexy jutsu' and got lectured again.

Two hours later Naruto and Mr Iruka are back at the Hokages estate which is currently being cleaned by young Naruto while Mr Iruka was watching over him. "I won't let you go until everything is as it has to be." Said Mr Iruka.

"Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to." Muttered Naruto under his breath as he scrubbed the walls of Hokages home. Mr Iruka clearly seeing how bothered Naruto was by what he said decided to suggest taking Naruto out to dinner after he was done cleaning, which gave Naruto a large grin across his face. "OK! I'll work as hard as I can!"

Shouts, cheers and laughing could be heard from outside of the Ichiraku's bar, "Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness! Hey that's my meat! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE!"

"Luffy is here!" shouted out Naruto as he went charging into the bar. "LUFFYyyyyY wwhhhyy do you have a band-aid on your face?"

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt one bit." Said Luffy with a large grin.

"LIAR! Don't do anything so stupid again!" shouted out the red-haired pirate who was named 'Red haired Shanks' and who noticed that there were small tears on Luffy's face. "Yo Iruka, can you believe this kid!" shouted out Shanks as Iruka entered the bar.

"I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too! I'm pretty good at fighting and I got a punch as strong as pistol fire!"

"Pistol? WWWOoooowww… really? ya freakin anchor? Can't even swim." muttered Shanks.

"What kinda tone is that!?" shouted out Luffy as Naruto started rolling on the floor and laughing next to him. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Don't be mad. Here, drink some juice."

"Ok! Thanks!" said Luffy as he started drinking the juice eagerly.

"You really are a kid! Grownups don't drink juice!" said Shanks as he and Naruto busted out laughing, well Shanks was laughing and Naruto was holding his sides and finding it hard to breath.

"Dammit Shanks! Hmph! I even cut myself and he won't agree!"

"Luffy you need to understand," stated one of Shanks crew members who was smoking on the side table. "He is our leader and he knows that being a pirate might be interesting but it is very dangerous, do you understand? he isn't really teasing your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot!"

"Can't Swim!"

"SEE!"

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." Said Makino the bar maid as she came in with a barrel. "Yep. Making fun of him is my joy."

"… See."

Makino giggled as she went behind the bar. "Mr Iruka, Naruto, what would you guys like to have?"

"RAMEN!" Shouted Naruto.

".. Same." Chuckled Iruka.

"Luffy, would you like to eat something as well?"

"Ok! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"Ha Ha Ha! I'll be waiting!" giggled Makino.

"… Hey Naruto, I know I want to be a pirate someday, so what do you want to be?" asked Luffy as he ate his t-bone steak.

As soon as Naruto slurped his ramen into his mouth he put on a large grin. "I'm going to be hokage someday!"

"SNORT!" Iruka started coughing and had to stop himself from choking. "Waitwaitwait… why did you do all that to the Hokages home!?"

"Cause someday I will become the strongest chakra user and surpass all the Hokages! And I'll make everyone acknowledge me!"

Iruka stopped eating (knowing how stupid that argument was), looked at the young boy and could not help but feel admiration for the child. Ever since Naruto started understanding what people were saying and he realized that most of the adults hated him and even told their kids not to play with him in school or at the playground and Iruka noticed how much it bothered Naruto. The fact that Naruto wanted the very people that despised him to acknowledge him made Iruka think quite highly of him. "um, Mr Iruka can I borrow your forehead protector sometime?" asked Naruto as he grinned cheekily at Iruka.

"Nope, you've got to earn it som-" BANG!

"EXCUSE ME!" As the door of the bar fall off its hinges a tall figure with a cross cut above his right brow and a sword on his hip entered along with a dozen or so other men, "Hehe... so this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." This was a man known as Higuma a leader of mountain bandits who apparently has an eight million beli to his head came with his crew to buy 10 barrels of booze, but sadly there was no booze left and even when Shanks offered the bandit his last bottle they lashed out… on him… then they left, as all this was happening Luffy was eating some weird fruit while Iruka and Naruto were slurping their ramen getting slightly excited over the situation. As soon as the bandits left, the whole bar busted out laughing except for Makino, Naruto and Luffy, "HAHAHAHA! The Captain got owned! you look freakin stupid Cap!" even Shanks started laughing.

"THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! Why didn't you fight back!?" shouted out Luffy.

"YEAH YEAH!" shouted out Naruto behind Luffy.

Shanks looked at Luffy and just smiled. "Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of booze. There's nothing to get worked up about."

"I don't want to see you again, you coward!"

"Oh c'mon. don't go Luffy…" Shanks grabbed his hand to stop Luffy from leaving but the thing is that his arm kept stretching and stretching till Luffy was half way through the bar leaving pretty much everyone in shock. "HIS ARM! IT's STRETCHING!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" shouted out Luffy as soon as he realized that his arm is was stretched (he's a slow kid).

"IT'S GONE! The gomu gomu fruit is gone!" shouted out a chubby guy who was checking an empty treasure chest on the bar table.

"wasn't that desert!? I mean it tasted bad but…" muttered Luffy.

"That's the gomu gomu fruit, it's a devil fruit that turns your body into rubber if you eat it! It also makes you unable to swim!" shouted out Shanks.

"Whaaaaaattt!"

Naruto and Iruka could not help but laugh at the pirate crew and Luffy who were panicking quite hysterically.

 **COUPLE DAYS LATER…**

In the forest school in the morning young Naruto was seating in his normal spot at the back of the class while Iruka was introducing a new teacher to the Foosha village konoha alliance young chakra users class (such a freakin mouthful). "To show off our skills to Mr Mizuki here how about we show him how to do a 'bunshin no jutsu'!" said Iruka as he looked at his small class with a large smile. 'Oh, no not that one,' thought Naruto, 'that's my worst one… but I will try my best'.

Couple minutes later there was a half dead Naruto lying down on the floor trying to be shaken awake by another Naruto who was sweating nervously in front of the class. "FAAIIILL!" shouted out Mr Iruka.

"Relax Iruka," said the new teacher Mr Mizuki, "It's not like this is a test, I mean at least he created a clone."

"Nononono, not only did he fail to make a functional clone, it took him four times and he is the only one in the class who can't do it." Muttered Mr Iruka.

As soon as classes were over Naruto started running home with tears welling up and almost as soon as he was outside of the forest he bumped into the new teacher. Mizuki told Naruto about how Iruka's parents were killed by the nine-tailed fox and like Naruto Iruka lost his parents at a young age and he hoped that Naruto would become strong. "But I just wish he could acknowledge me…" muttered Naruto.

"…In that case, I'll tell you a secret."

Early the next morning all the members of the Konoha alliance were searching for Naruto who stole a forbidden chakra user scroll from the Hokages residents and the house bodyguards and the Hokage did not share how Naruto got in (clue: sexy no jutsu).

That afternoon Makino the bar maid busted into the mayor's office while the Hokage and the mayor were having tea. "Mayor, Hurry! Something bad has happened!"

"What's wrong, Makino? What's this about?"

"Luffy was kidnapped by the bandits! He was standing up for Shanks when those bandits were bad mouthing him!"

"GOODDAMNIT! Where are they?!"

"Right outside the bar!"

Outside the bar the bandits were kicking Luffy around while laughing and calling Luffy a freak because of his rubber body while some of the townspeople hid in nearby buildings too scared to stand up. As the other bandits were playing around with Luffy, Higuma was looking around the town, "where is that bastard Mizuki!?" As soon as he uttered those words, the new Konoha alliance teacher popped up out of a cloud of smoke with young Naruto tucked under his arm.

"Hey Luffy, check out what I got!" Naruto shouted out as he ran towards Luffy with a scroll tied to his back and a big grin on his face, until he saw that Luffy was beat up. "What happened?" he then turned around in horror and saw that it was the bandits from the bar.

"LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!" the shout came from the mayor of the village who was standing next the Hokage, Makino and Iruka.

"Naruto bring Luffy and the scroll here!" Iruka called.

"But Mr Mizuki said with this scroll I could learn jutsu's that can make you acknowledge me…" said Naruto in a shaky voice as tears started to well up.

"HEY NARUTO! Pass the scroll!" it was Mizuki.

"Don't give it to him Naruto!"

"Do you know why the Konoha alliance despise!? Do you!?"

"Mizuki! NO!"

"It's because you are the nine-tail fox demon! That demon is sealed inside you! That's why they all hate you! Even Iruka hates you! His parents died from the demon attack! There was rule made by the Hokage not to tell you, but since you're going to die here I thought I'd give you a going away present." With those words uttered, Naruto felt a strong rage building up inside him and could not see anything but red. Mitsuki took out a large ninja throwing star from his back and threw it at Naruto.

As soon as Naruto got back to his senses he saw Iruka guarding him and felt his blood dripping onto his face. At that moment, Shanks and his crew showed up and heard everything from Makino, as quick as he could Shanks went next to Iruka pulling out the star from his back, he then passed Iruka to the other crew members. "You're a good guy Iruka… who the hell are you!?" shouted Shanks.

"oh, it's the shitty pirate and his shitty crew, take them out if they take one step closer!" one of the bandits approached Shanks and pointed a gun point-blank, Shanks took a step closer.

"Didn't you hear!? You take one more step and imma blow your brains out!"

Shanks looked at the gunman. "Don't use guns to scare people…" BANG! The big guy on Shanks crew shot the gunman.

"THAT WAS DIRTY!" shouted one of the bandits.

"We're pirates, not freakin saints, I don't care why you guys or here or why you need that scroll. I WON'T FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

A fight all of a sudden broke out between the pirates and the bandits, well it was more like a fight between the smoker pirate and the whole entire bandit crew. As Higuma started to panic he called out to Mizuki to grab the kids. A smoke bomb was let out and as soon as the smoke cleared out Luffy and Higuma was gone and only Naruto and was left crying on the ground next to the hokage and Mizuki had a kunai knife pointed at Iruka's throat.

"OH NO! WE GOT CARELESS! THEY TOOK LUFFY! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Shanks started to panic and ran off to the port to look for Luffy.

"MIZUKI, LEAVE BEFORE YOU MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!" shouted the Hokage.

"…No.." as Naruto got up of the ground wiping his face he looked at Mizuki. "It's my turn to protect Iruka! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " he shouted as he did the hand seals, and almost immediately over a hundred Naruto clones showed up and started to beat Mizuki up.

Back to Luffy who was being held out in the middle of the ocean by Higuma in a both. "you can't swim so guess I'm going to have to add you to the list of people I've killed. Good riddance." And with that said he dropped Luffy into the ocean unaware that a large sea monster was right behind him and as soon as he noticed he was consumed by the beast.

As Luffy was drowning he started to panic calling for help. Just as the beast closed its mouth Luffy was grabbed by Shanks. "GET LOST." Was the simple phrase that sent fear into the beast causing it swim away.

"Sniff… sniff"

"Oh, c'mon Luffy, don't cry."

"…But… Shanks… YOUR ARM!" The attack from the beast left Shanks with only his right arm.

Shanks smiled at Luffy, "It's nothing, it's just an arm… as long as your alive."

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Luffy finally understood how great Shanks really is and understood that the sea is unpredictable and he hoped to become like him in the future. Several days later, Shanks and the Crew started packing away their cargo and Makino, Iruka, Luffy and Naruto.

"One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! AND BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!"

"… well than… this hat is my gift to you. This is my favourite hat you know. Return that hat to me when you become a great pirate somed-"

"BOOOSSSS!, THE OTHER FRUIT WE GOT WENT MISSING!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was on the floor knocked out with a dark orange fruit with swirls half eaten and in his hand. Luffy, Iruka, Makino and the whole pirate crew were gathered around him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
